


I'm not happy

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, Dark One's Dagger, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma appears in front of Regina three weeks after she sacrificed  herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not happy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time 
> 
> Enjoy!

She sat in her study staring at the tumbler full of her apple cider. She had only taken one sip and immediately winced. It reminded her of her first meeting with Emma Swan. She sighed and shut her eyes. Henry was with his grandparents for the weekend. He, much like her, had very little sleep since Emm took the dagger and was consumed by darkness. Every time she shut her eyes she saw the pain in Emma's eyes. She squeezed the tumbler so hard it shattered onto her floor. That was when the first tears fell. She buried her face in her arms on the arm of the couch she was sitting on and sobbed. She sobbed because although Emma turned dark, it wasn't from Rumple's meddling. It was because Emma saved Regina. So she could be HAPPY. Happiness didn't feel possible anymore. It wasn't until the dagger fell on the ground did she realize she didn't love Robin as much as she thought and told herself. She realized, it was with Emma. The more she thought the more she realized once they had stopped fighting over Henry that she was relaxed. Emma had never stopped fighting for her.

She had tried to summon Emma but there was never an answer. A whisper of a breeze that she had always thought was a draft that happened at the right time. Which is why she didn't expect her vistor.

She felt a finger brush her cheek brushing the tears away and one hand rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder.  
"Robin I told-" She started as she looked up. Her heart skipped several beats at the sight of Emma. Her jaded eyes were darker and her hair was flat and had less color to it. Her skin however was the same.  
"Emma" She breathed more tears falling from her eyes. She lunged at the blonde and yanked her down on the couch with her not letting her go from her grasp. She sobbed into Emma's sturdy shoulder.

Emma held her tightly as if she was an anchor for sanity. She wasn't aware of how long they sat like that.  
"Why?" She whispered.  
"I wanted you to be happy. You worked to hard for it to be destroyed and I made you a promise. One I had every intention of keeping." Emma replied softly as she pulled away. She leaned against the arm of the couch taking in the new Dark One. Wearing all black she briefly remembered her line of black being her color. The irony on it now since Emma was dressed as such. She took a deep breath. May as well say it while you have the chance, she thought. Who knows when she will appear again.

"I'm not." She whispered. Emma's head jerked up. Her tears had stopped but every now and then one would escape. She took a deep shuddering breath.  
"I'm not happy."  
"Why? I thought Robin-"  
"Robin wasn't my happiness. He may have been my soul mate in the Enchanted Forest but that was before I became the Evil Queen. Before I tried to redeem myself. I didn't expect to feel the way I did when you took the dagger. I didn't expect to feel some sort of emptiness."  
"So it's Henry?" Emma asked with a confused frown. She gave a small smile.  
"No you idiot. You"  
"How?" She shrugged.  
"You are the only one who made me feel in 28 years other Than the love I have for Henry. At first rage but slowly morphing to friendship and somehow I grew to adore you." She replied. Emma gave her a smirk.  
"You had to be punctual didn't you your majesty?"  
"Someone does dear." She chuckled. She reached for Emma's hand and laced their fingers together loving how they seemed to fit together. She gave Emma a smile. One that was genuine and was the first one in weeks.  
"What now?"  
"We help you release the darkness and return you to your ugly red jacket self."  
"How long will that take?" Emma asked.  
"I don't know." She whispered sadly. Emma gave a small nod.  
"How come you didn't come when I summoned you?"  
"I wasn't ready for you to see me. I know I have changed and it wasn't a good one. I was afraid you would leave me as the Dark One."  
"Emma, you're talking to the Evil Queen. Don't you think I can handle a little darkness?"  
"But what about my parents or Henry?" She paused then.  
"Henry will still love you. Your parents I am not to sure about. You didn't mention Hook."  
"He's not my happiness." She felt a little seed of hope lodge itself in her chest. Emma met her eyes and soon enough they were leaning toward each other using their joined hands like tether to the other. When their lips met they both sighed in relief and contentment. A flash of golden light passed through them but yet they continued the slow kiss. The one promising to fight for the other and not give up. When air became a problem they pulled back. She then saw what had happened. Emma was herself.  
"Welcome back Savior." She whispered against pale lips. Emma snickered.  
"Good to see you your majesty." Emma smirked. She snorted and moved to kiss Emma once again pulling her back with her to lay on the couch threading her hands through blonde tresses. They ignored the insisting phone calls that erupted on both house and cell phones.

The next morning Henry walked into his mom's study abd saw Emma and his mom curled up on the couch. He smiled as tears fell. His grandparents joined him moments later.  
"True Loves kiss." Snow breathed tears forming. Henry dragged them both away shutting the door silently leaving his mom's to sleep.


End file.
